La vida no es un cuento de hadas
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Universo Actual/ Elsa no tiene poderes Elsa y Anna son hijas del gran empresario Adgar Arendelle y la gran reconocida diseñadora de modas Idun de Arendelle, ante la sociedad son la familia perfecta e intachable, pero "Las apariencias engañan". ¿Que secretos realmente oculta la familia Arendelle? See, sigo siendo muy mala con el resumen. -.-
1. Capitulo I

**Ok, primero que nada: **

**_Frozen y cada una de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, lo único que me pertenece es lo narrado y algunos Oc, de esta loca historia._**

_ lololololololololololololololololol_

Aclaro desde un principio, este fic sera un tanto brutesco, ya que el contenido que tendrá,

se hablara, vocabulario obsceno, lemon, muerte de personajes y cosas por el estilo.

Tal vez en este cap no, pero si mas adelante.

Y bueno advertido esto. solo me queda decir disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><em>~Naomy Rovinzon~<em>

**La vida no es un cuento de hadas **

_**Capitulo-1 "Familia Arendelle"**_

Soy Esla Arendelle, primogénita del gran empresario Adgar Arendelle y la excelente diseñadora de modas Idun Arendelle dueños de casi toda Noruega, no solo le bastaba con esto a mi padre, cada día aumentaba más y más la fortuna de la familia, expandiendo la compañía "Arendelle-Ing", aliándose con diversas empresas, hasta que por fin logro su cometido de ser reconocido mundialmente, tenía barias empresas por ello viajábamos constantemente.

Ante la sociedad somos la familia perfecta, intachable. Recuerdo que apenas y dije mis primeras palabras, la tortura inicio, a mi escaso primer año de edad, iniciaron mis clases privadas de modales, lectura, artes, cultura y por si fuera poco música, mierda apenas y me doy cuenta que eso era explotación infantil, pero en ese entonces era una niña que no podía objetar ni quejarme solo obedecer a mi querido padre. Cuando ya tenía dos años hablaba y sabía leer perfectamente, en una de sus "Reuniones de beneficencia", me "sugirió", que deleitara a todos sus invitados, con una melodiosa interpretación en el piano, sin muchas ganas y después de barias "sugerencias" accedí, al finalizar todos se quedaron anonadados, decían que era "una prodigio", "hermosa, agraciada y solo con dos años de edad" o algo así recuerdo que habían dicho, al igual que felicitaban a mi padre por tan talentosa hija que tenía, si realmente supieran bajo toda la presión que era sometida.

Ese día yo ya me moría de sueño, estaba cansada de todos eso elogios y felicitaciones, estar sonriendo y agradeciendo, solo quería irme a descansar, irme a mi habitación. Mi padre me tomo en brazos y con una sonrisa fingida, en voz baja inicia con sus reclamos "Elsa, pudiste hacerlo mejor… tienes que seguir practicando" ni siquiera quería estar en esa maldita fiesta, yo no quería tocar el piano ante toda esa multitud más lo hice por él, y todo ¿para qué?, pare que solo me terminara reclamando, y diciéndome que me iba a quedar en la maldita fiesta hasta que se fuera el ultimo invitado, mi madre intento razonar con él, sin mucho éxito, así que toda esa noche fingimos estar muy feliz de no dormir y estar hablando o mejor dicho escuchando las pláticas de mis padres con los invitados, ante todos éramos la familia perfecta y muy unida.

Cuando tuve tres años, llego a mi vida, mi adorada hermanita Anna Arendelle, yo sentí una enorme felicidad, ya que era hermana mayor y por fin tenía con quien jugar. Pero recuerdo que mis padres desde su llegada, iniciaron a pelear por cualquier cosa, al igual que a distanciarse, eso si mi padre en ningún maldito momento dejo de presionarme con esas estúpidas clases. Gerda nuestra ama de llaves y Kai nuestro mayordomo, eran los que se hacían cargo tanto de Anna como de mí, cuando nuestros padres tenían que viajar, bueno mejor dicho mi padre viajaba constante mente, de un día a otro nos dejó de obligarnos a acompañarlo a esos viajes, mi madre se la pasaba, la mayor parte del día encerada en su habitación, así que cuando no estaba en mis clases, me dedicaba a estar con Anna, contarle cuentos y hacerla reír, aún era muy pequeña para que jugáramos de igual forma eso no me molestaba, me bastaba con que estuviéramos juntas.

El tiempo paso, apenas contaba con siente años y ya tenía varios reconocimientos, premios, medallas, trofeos todos de primeros lugares, erala primera de la clase y ante la sociedad era una cerebrito, la niña prodigio, pero para mi padre necesitaba seguir practicando hasta llegara a ser "perfecta", nunca lo podía complacer al igual que no lo podía contradecir.

En cambio Anna, bueno siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo, optimista, alegre, sea como sea la situación siempre encuentra un lado positivo, más no lograba resaltar, no cumplía con las expectativas de mi padre.

Un día recuerdo que regresaba del colegio, a la gran mansión que teníamos por hogar, después de mi práctica de natación, me encontraba agotada, tenía la esperanza que mi padre hubiese salido de viaje, para evitar la práctica de tenis y la clase de arte y cultura, no le bastaba con lo que enseñaban en el colegio tenía que seguir con mis clases privadas, no entiendo como fui una niña tan sumisa, pero después recuerdo porque nunca lo contradecía, una simple explicación Anna, si yo cumplía con todas sus órdenes y expectativas dejaba de presionar y atormentar a mi pequeña hermana.

Ese día al pasar por su despacho, escuches como le gritaba a Anna, con temor apenas y me asome para ver, él estaba sentado en su gran silla enfrente de su escritorio, en su mano sostenía una hoja con algo dibujado en ella, se notaba bastante furioso, en una de las sillas que estaban al otro lado del escritorio estaba Anna, sus ojitos estaban todos cristalinos, haciendo pucheros evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

-Habla ya, porque dibujaste esto!-Exigía una respuesta, exasperado mi padre, veía como Anna se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con su manos arrugando cada vez más su vestido, sin decir una sola palabra, después de unos segundos de un completo silencio, mi padre golpeo con fuerza el escritorio, parándose de su silla se acercó a mi hermana la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo y después la hoja que sostenía.

-Te pregunto por última vez Anna ¿porque dibujaste esto?, ¿porque ni siquiera en esto puedes ser buena?-Solo, lo miraba al borde de las lágrimas. A mí me dio mucho coraje que le hablara de esa forma, mas no sabía qué hacer quería defenderla pero tenía miedo, me quede en el marco de la puerta debatiéndome entre entra y haber que se me ocurría o simplemente seguir viendo como hacia llorar a mi hermana.

-Enserio crees, ¿que un tercer lugar es la gran cosa?... ANNA RESPONDE!-Nuevamente golpeo el escritorio, provocando el llanto en mi pequeña peli roja, vi como levanto la mano para abofetearla, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, era una niña de apenas cuatro años, si lo sé a mí me empezó a torturar desde que tenía un año, pero era diferente ella tenía una hermana mayor que la defendiera y no tenía que ser tan severo.

Así que impulsivamente me adentre a la habitación, obteniendo de inmediato su atención, vi como detuvo en seco su mano, y le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.-¿Que sucede padre?- Sé que era más que evidente, pero él no sabía que tenía rato vigilándolos.

-Eh, nada Esla, solo…-Miro a mi hermana amenazadoramente, ella solo se hundía más en la silla.-Nada importante.- Vi como arrugaba el papel que sostenía en sus manos y lo arrojaba al bote de la basura, con paso firme se me acerco, yo levante mi cabeza para poderlo ver a los ojos, el solo inclino un poco su cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿eh?...-La verdad estaba un poco distraída, solo quería salir corriendo abrazarla-Muy bien, tanto en las materias como en los clubs, la competencia de natación será dentro de tres días, he sido invitada a un concierto que se dará para la caridad, el cuadro que expondré ya está casi terminado.

-"¿Muy bien?", "¿Ya casi"…

-La exposición es en un mes…-Fue con lo único que me pude defender, no muy complacido y bueno no era algo de sorprenderse, nunca está satisfecho. Le dio una breve mirada a Anna la cual estaba aterrada. –Y, también la competencia de natación es dentro de tres días.- Quería que dejara de atormentar a mi hermana, sé que aunque no diga palabra alguna con su simple mirada intimidaba y podía decirte un sinfín de cosas.

-Así que tres días… tengo que salir de viaje no sé si pueda llegar… este o no presente tienes que ser perfecta, ser la numero uno.- Más que palabras de aliento eran amenazas, con las cuales podía lidiar, pero bueno logre mi objetivo desviar su atención de Anna, prefería que me estuviese casi amenazando a que la atormente a ella.

Sin más salió de la habitación, yo me acerque lo más rápido que pude a mi pelirroja la abrace con gran fuerza al instante me correspondió, nos quedamos así por unos minutos, las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, solo quería hacerle saber que la quería mucho, que no estaba solo y que es muy importante para mí.

-Elsa, ¿cómo te fue en tu clase de natación?

Se despegó un poco de mi para mirarme y regalarme una de sus encantadoras sonrisa, real mete admiraba eso en ella, sea cual sea la situación siempre me sonríe y veía el lado bueno. –¿Qué?, así este, estuvo muy bien… me nombraron capitana del equipo, lo puedes creer…- Le empezó a contar muy entusiasmada.-no todas estaban de acuerdo ya que soy la más joven… y también ya iniciaron las convocatorias para el torneo de patinaje, pronto será invierno la mejor época del año …- Ok esto era lo único que realmente me entusiasmaba, nadar y patinar, es lo que realmente me gusta hacer, claro que mi padre solo lo ve como una forma de demostrar que los Arendelle, somos mejores, tanto deportes, talentos, en fin demostrar que somos "perfectos".

Recupere la compostura, la que necesitaba atención era ella- Y ¿qué es lo que paso? – vi como volvían sus ojitos a ponerse cristalinos, con su mano se limpió su carita, dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si nada hubiera pasa.

-Nada importante, solo que en el kíndel las maetlas, nos pidieron un dibujo de nuestlas familias y después, votamos por cada dibujo…jeje y el mío quedo en telcel lugal…-Era divertido escucharla, se le dificultaba aun pronunciar las "r", para mí era muy tierno y encantador, pero tenía que corregirla para evitarle regaños futuros con ya saben quién.

-Oh, antes que nada Anna repite después de mí de acuerdo…- Le empecé a corregir cada palabra que había dicho mal, era lindo verla como se esforzaba por pronunciar bien.- y no se dice "telcel", a menos que te refieras a la compañía, pero estoy segura que querías decir "tercer lugar".-vi su con función ante mi referencia.- Bueno eso te lo explico después.- Me acerque al bote de basura, recogí y desdoble la hoja que mi padre había tirado, en mi rostro se formó una media sonrisa, al ver los dibujos de mi hermana, a decir verdad eran muy buenos, para su edad. Pero entendí por qué a mi padre no le pareció.

Se dibujó a ella misma como Luigi, en la gorra en lugar de la "L", se notaba una "A", en una de sus manos traía una pokeball, Kai como Pikachu y Gerda como Kirbyi, nuestra madre estaba como Devimon creo es parecido el vestuario, nuestro padre era Browser el cual también sostenía una pokeball , y creo que yo era Supergirl encerrada en una tipo jaula de kriptonita.

Sí que tenía un gran ingenio, contuve mi risa para no hacerla sentir mal, no reía por que estuvieran mal sus dibujos a lo contrario eran excelentes, muy estilo de comic, debo de admitir que soy culpable de que tenga esos gustos, ya que siempre le eh leí comics, magas en lugar de cuentos pero eran más interesantes, si le leía de ves en cuanto un cuento pero vamos son grandiosos los comic, bendito sea el día en el que Kai me llevo con él a hacer las compras, apenas iba a cumplir tres años, fuimos a una plaza él se distrajo un poco con las comprar y yo ya me estaba aburriendo hasta que una tienda llamo mucho mi atención, fuera de esta había diversos poster de videojuegos y animes, a un lado de la puerta había una gran figura de spiderman, entre e inicie a ojear un "libro", en ese entonces ni sabía cómo se llamaban en fin, el primero que tome no lo entendía muy bien creí que estaba al revés ya que la portada estaba en la parte de atrás donde se leía _"BLEACH", _una chica no muy alta de acaso unos quince años, oji-azul, cabello azabache sujeto en una colita baja con flequillo, se me acerca muy sonriente.

-Niña, ¿te perdiste?...- Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, acto seguido desordeno mi cabello, en un gesto cariñoso.

-No, solo quiero un libro.-Le dije sin mucha expresión, arreglándome un poco el fleco y mi trenza, no estaba acostumbrada a que me tratara como niña, no es que no me gustara pero mi padre me había obligada a pertenecer al mundo de los adultos así que me acostumbre a ser tratada como tal.

-A bueno pequeña, no creo que encuentras aquí nada que puedas leer acorde a tu edad, se te aria muy difícil intentar leer un maga.

-Pero me podría explicar-Le dije sin cambiar mi expresión, ella solo sonrió y movió su cabeza en negativa, al parecer le hacía gracia mi petición.

-Eres muy pequeña dudo que tus padres quieran leerte algo con "demasiada violencia"-Se paró y me quito el manga poniéndolo nuevamente en su lugar, me dio la espalda dirigiéndose al mostrador, lo volví a tomar y lo puse en el mostrador.

-No necesito que me lo lean, yo sé hacerlo…-Como dije no me gustaba ser tratada como niña, pero me agrado como me hablaba esa chica, era la primera que no se daba cuenta que hablaba con la "pequeña prodigio Arendelle" y se atrevía a retarme.

-Bien, suponemos que sabes leer, lo cual dudo apenas y tienes, ¿qué cinco años?... no creo que te alcance con lo que te dan de domingo niña…-Su tono y mirada dulce desapareció, ahora podía ver una mirada retadora, lo cual no me iba a dejar vencer.

-No es una suposición se leer, el dinero no creo que sea ningún problema y para su información dentro de un mes cumpliré los tres años.

Lo joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e iba a iniciar a protestar, solo que Kai entro a la tienda haciendo sonar esa campanita que tenía colgada a la entrada, pude ver que estaba muy preocupado.

-Señorita Elsa, no vuelva a irse sola…-Inicio a reclamarme, la verdad me sentí un tanto avergonzada, ya que caí en cuenta que lo pude haber meter en problemas.-Lo siento Kai.- Me gire nuevamente hacía la chica, estaba anonadada, su quijada estaba hasta el suelo, sus ojos los tenía abiertos a mas no poder y apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-Eres, eres la pequeña prodigio Elsa Arendelle… ¿cierto?- Yo asentí, con arrogancia, ella solo se golpeó la frente con su mano.- Y yo una tonta.

Ese día tuve mi primer comic y una amiga, la joven se llama Melody me explico lo que eran los comic y los mangas, me recomendó algunos al igual que videojuegos, animes y así inicio mi pequeña adicción, mi padre notaba que acompañaba mucho a Kai y termino por prohibiendo el ir con él, aun así seguí en contacto con Melody. Desde que Anna nació le leía comics, cuentos, mangas un poco de todo, después cuando creció un poco le mostré algunos videojuegos y animes digamos que esto era nuestro secreto, bueno Kai y Gerda también lo sabía, ellos eran los que nos proveía de contrabando nuestros queridos productos.

Para mi padre esas cosas y el ver televisión solo eran pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que era mejor invertirlo en estudios y entrenamientos. En fin, de vez en cuando queríamos olvidarnos del mundo de los adultos que nos obligaba mi padre, en nuestra habitación teníamos toda nuestra querida mercancía que constaba de varias mangas, comics, un televisor, algunos cartuchos de juegos y nuestra Nintendo 64, era una gran ventaja que nuestros padres nunca entraran a nuestra habitación.

Cuando tuve nueve años y mi hermana seis, nuestro padre organizo un gran evento en la mansión por una nueva alianza que había formado con "Southern Isles Thirteen" y "Weselton Company" o algo así, el problema era que es el primer gran evento de noche que asistía mi hermana.

Nos encontrábamos cenando con un sinfín de gente, mi padre a la cabecera de la mesa mi madre y yo a cada lado y por suerte Anna estaba a un lado de mí, constantemente la veía sabía que ya estaba calleándose de sueño la pobre cabeceaba cada cinco segundos, en intento por mantenerse despierta seguí comiendo las sopa que tenía enfrente, se veía muy tierna como sostenía la cuchara y se tallaba los ojos haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos.

-Anna, si te mantiene despierta hasta que se valla el ultimo invitado, podremos jugar a lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?- Tenía que hacer algo para mantenerla despierta, ya que si mi padre la viera en ese estado se enfurecería.

-¿Y comeremos chocolates?- Me respondía alegre, recuperando un poco de sus energías.

-Si…

-¿Y aremos un muñeco de nieve?-

Solo asentí con una sonrisa, cuando era invierno era lo que más nos gustaba hacer, jugar con la nieve.

La fiesta termino sin mayor inconveniente, mis padres se fueron a su alcoba después de despedir al último invitado, Kai y Gerda nos llevara a nuestra habitación, Gerda nos dio nuestras piyamas para que nos cambiáramos esos incomodos vestidos, seguido nos acostó a cada una en su respectiva cama.

-Pequeñas, es momento que descansen.-Kai se despidió desde la puerta con una media sonrisa en su rostro nos miró paternalmente.

-Buenas noches mis niñas.-Nos dice muy alegre Gerdad dándonos un besos en la frente a cada una.

-Buenas noches.-Dije sin mucho ánimo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, lo único que quería era ya cerrar los ojos y poder dormir tranquilamente.

-Sueñen bonito.-Cantureo feliz, cubriéndose con la cobija y asiendo ademan que ya estaba dormida, mi pequeña hermanita.

Kai y Gerda sin más se retiraron, apagando las luces y serrando la puesta, me quede meditando un momento y sin darme cuenta por fin había conciliado el sueño cuando sentí, como Anna brincaba sobre mí e intentaba abrirme un ojo.

-Elsa, lo prometiste.

-Anna, ve a dormir.-No entendí a que se refería, y enserio ya estaba cansada.

-Elsa… oye, ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Bien con solo decir esa frasecita canturriona, me tenía, salimos lo más rápido de nuestro cuarto para ir al patio trasero, intentaba callar las risillas que nos daba.

En el patio era una vista hermosa, la tenue luz que nos proporcionaba la luna, en conjunto con todas las estrellas, nuestro patio completamente cubierto de nieve, la alberca estaba congelada. Anna de inmediato corío a juntar nieve para hacer nuestro muñeco, al terminarlo nos quedamos admirándolo por unos minutos, yo me puse atrás de nuestra figurilla moví sus bracitos de ramitas y haciendo una voz un tanto chillona "Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos", esto le causo gracia a mi hermana, rápidamente lo abrazo "Te adoro Olaf", me le quedé viendo. Me encantaba verla sonreír, verla feliz me hacía olvidar todas mis obligaciones y solo ser una niña común divirtiéndose y jugando con su hermanita.

Por estar sumida en mis pensamientos no me percate de la bola de nieve que me lanzo Anna, al impactarse en mi rostro vi como intentaba reprimir su risa, solo le regale una media sonrisa y recogí un poco de nieve comprimiéndola en una bolita para lanzársela a mi hermanita.

Así estuvimos por un rato lanzándonos y cubriéndonos, después las dos agotadas nos recostamos en el suelo cubierto de nieve, no sé si por la adrenalina o el suéter o yo que sé pero no me incomodaba el frio, me quede viendo las estrellas y la hermosa luna que eran los únicos testigos del pequeño escape de mi hermana y mío.

Como siempre Anna, no puede quedarse quieta ni un minuto empezó a mover sus pies y manos diciendo que aria un angelito de nieve, termino casi enterándome, y recuperado todas sus energías, sin poderse quedar en paz, corrió a la alberca congelada, diciendo que quería que le enseñara a patinar.

Yo apenas y me estaba levantando y sacudiendo la nieve.

-Está bien…

-Siiiii- Chillo alegre, dando pequeños saltitos.

-No brinques Anna es peligroso…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Ya se que no tengo perdón, como se me ocurre publicar otro FF, si aun no termino los tres que tengo.<p>

Pero hay una gran diferencia, este fic me lo vengo pensando y escribiendo desde hace un poco mas de un mes, sep así es.

Este lo tengo ya bien estructurado y algunos caps ya terminados, a diferencia de los otros que es escribo el cap y lo publico.

Esta idea me surgió en un arranque de tristeza o algo así ya no recuerdo, cuando leí que en la serie de OUT, Anna y Elsa podrían ser medias hermanas (T^T),

así que no se las ideas un tanto bizarras y random empezaron a surgir. Aparte que últimamente todos mis fanfic, han sido muy melosos,

románticos, bla, bla y ya no he matado ningún personaje, así que este sera trágico, triste y nada de felicidad. (Bueno en los siguientes cap, esto aun es solo la intro).

Y como dije este fic si lo tengo bien estructurado, así que su publicación sera mensual ya que los cap serán así de largos, y no quiero enfadarlos.

Jeje y tengo otro fic, pero ese lo publicare hasta que termine "El príncipe de Arendelle", el cual me esta costando mucho trabajo,

ya tengo el epilogo, pero sigue sin convencerme el cap final.

En fin espero haya sido de su agrado.

¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Que les pareció?

_P.D: Solo una dudad que tengo, ¿Que prefieren?, Elsa y Jack o Elsa y Thomas, mi querido Oc._

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"_**


	2. Capitulo II

**FROZEN es propiedad de Disney, al igual q unos que otros personajes utilizados son propiedad de su respectivos dueños, solo me pertenece la trama.**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**-**Violencia

-Vocabulario anti sonante

* * *

><p><strong>La vida no es un cuento de hadas<strong>

_**Capítulo 2- "Culpabilidad e injusticia"**_

_Como siempre Anna, no puede quedarse quieta ni un minuto empezó a mover sus pies y manos diciendo que aria un angelito de nieve, termino casi enterándome, y recuperando todas sus energías, sin poderse quedar en paz, corrió a la alberca congelada, diciendo que quería que le enseñara a patinar. _

_Yo apenas y me estaba levantando y sacudiendo la nieve._

_-Está bien…_

_-Siiiii- Chillo alegre, dando pequeños saltitos._

_-No brinques Anna es peligroso…_

-Sii, vamos ven rápido…-Insistía muy alegre mi hermana.

Camine sin mucha prisa hasta la alberca congelada, viendo cada parte de nuestro enorme patio la verdad era muy cómodo, tanto para Anna como para mí estas eran nuestras fechas favoritas, ya que no tenía tantas competencias solo las de patinaje las cuales disfrutaba mucho y pronto seria las vacaciones así que es en la época que podemos estar más tiempo juntas.

La nieve inicio a caer, Anna corría y brincaba de un extremo al otro de la enorme piscina, la miraba con una sonrisa boba, la verdad con el simple echo de verla sonreír me alegraba el día y me daba las fuerzas necesarias para soportar lo que sea.

-Anna, pero los patines quedaron en nuestro cuarto…

-¿No quieres enseñarme verdad?-Me recrimino haciendo pucheros.

Respire resignada, nunca le puedo negar nada y menos cuando hace esa carita, así que regresamos a nuestra habitación por los patines, no tardamos mucho y ya nos encontrábamos sentadas en la nieve poniéndonos los patines, a mi hermana se le dificulto ponérselos ya que nunca los había usado, ella seguía en eso, yo en cuanto me los puse me dirigí a la piscina e inicie a patinar olvidándome de todo solo en disfrutar ese momento sentir el viento en el rostro, sentir un poco de libertad.

-Elsa, no es justo!-Decía haciendo pucheros, cruzada de brazos, mientras intentaba pararse.

-Por que injusto!-Pregunte con un poco de sarcasmo, acercándome a la orilla de la alberca hasta donde ella estaba, al detenerme le eche un poco de nieve.

-Porque, porque tú eres una profesional…

Le extendí una mano, alentándola a que se acercara, temerosa puso un píen en el hielo, con cuidado el otro y apenas se dispuso a dar un paso se inició a resbalar aferrándose a mis manos con fuerza para evitar caer.

-wow, wooou es difícil…

-Claro que no, solo relájate…-Inicie a deslizarme sin soltarla de las manso-Así desliza…

-Oh, creo que ya lo tengo…

-Bien te soltare…

Lentamente la solté, mantuvo el equilibro por unos segundos y después termino resbalando, nuevamente me acerque a ella para ayudarla a pararse, le explique otra vez y después de unos minutos ya lograba mantenerse de pie y apenas dar unos pequeños desliz, en lo que ella se acostumbraba yo seguía patinado alejándome un poco, y nuevamente volvió a caer, se levantó por si sola y nuevamente resbalo así estuvo por unos segundos, inevitablemente me solté a reír, era admirable su persistencia.

Después de algunos minutos vi que brincaba, haciendo una rabieta.-Anna, no brinques…

-Entonces deja de reírte de mí…- Decía inflando sus cachetes.

Le día la espalda para que no me viera reír e intente mantenerme seria, respire profundo intentando no seguir riendo, cuando por fin me había calmado gire para verla, solo pude ver como una bolita de nieve venía a gran velocidad con un ágil movimiento la esquive, provocando que Anna se pusiera a brincar enfadada.

-Oh, no hagas revientas pequeña bebe…-Le dije burlona, solo provoque que marcara más su ceño y que me lanzara otra bolita de nieve la cual esquive con facilidad.

-no soy una bebe, ya tengo seis-Me mostro solo cinco dedos de su manita.

-Pues eso son solo cinco…-Inicio a contar sus dedos, viendo su error, levanta un dedo más con su otra mano, me acerca a la orilla tome un poco de nieve y la comprimí en una bolita, la escondí tras mi espalda me acerque hasta ella y se la lancen en el rostro e inicie a alejarme de ella, intento alcanzarme pero solo termino resbalando tanto mi hermana como yo nos soltamos a reír.

Con dificultad se levantó, evitando resbalar nuevamente y sin más inicio a caminar, dando algunos brinquillos.-Anna, no hagas eso, solo deslízate…-Me entro el pánico cundo vi que el hilo se empezó a agrietar y Anna no hacía caso a mis advertencias desesperadas.

-Jaja, pero mira así logro moverme de mi lugar –Dio un brinco más, vi como agitaba sus manos y pies intentando mantener el equilibro, inicie a deslizarme hacia ella, pero me detuve al ver que cada que me acercaba la grieta crecía y se hacían más.

Lo inevitable sucedió, término cayendo en el frio hielo, la grieta se agrando y se terminó fragmentando, ante mis ojos parecía que iba en cámara lenta, ver el rostro aterrado de Anna y yo no sabía qué hacer, me quede completamente paralizada, salí de mi trance al ver como mi pequeña hermana se hundía en el agua congelada, de igual forma yo caí al agua, salí tan rápido como pude a flote, acercándome a la orilla, talle mis ojos para aclarar mi vicio y desesperadamente buscaba a Anna, me sumerjo nuevamente pero no puedo ver nada, no tengo idea como me pude quitar los patines pero lo hice, aparte de ser una excelente patinadora agradecía ser de igual forma una gran nadadora.

Nuevamente me sumergí, no tengo ni la menor idea cuanto tiempo estuve bajo el agua, solo recuerdo que estaba al borde del desquicio y no saldría a flote hasta tener a Anna en mis brazos y así trascurrió el tiempo, en la piscina se podía ver el bamboleo del agua los fragmentos de hielo ir y venir de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin salí a flote con Anna, escupí un poco de agua y tome una gran bocanada de aire estrepitosamente, me acerque a la orilla lo más rápido que pude saque a Anna y la recosté con cuidado, mis lágrimas se confundieron con el agua que resbalaba de mi cabello, la sacudí desesperada pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de su parte, después acerque mi oído a su pecho y no había respuesta, me bloquee por completo no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, era solo una niña de nueve años tenía miedo, mucho miedo debo de admitir, miedo de perder a mi hermanita así que hice lo único que los niños hacen cuando no tienen la respuesta…

-MAMAAAAAA!-Así es pedir ayuda a sus padres-PAPAAAAAA!-Estoy segura que se escuchaba desgarradores mis gritos, vi como algunas luces de la casa se encendía. Abrase protectoramente a Anna y le susurre asustada con un toque cariñosos-Yo te cuido Anna, todo va a salir bien…-Le di un beso en la frente.

En ese preciso momento llegaron Kai y Gerdad al vernos pusieron caras de horror pero a contrario de mi ellos actuaron rápido, no tuve que decirles nada, creo que ellos mismos concluyeron que s lo que había pasado al vernos todas empapadas y el estado de la piscina, Kai me quito de lso brazo a Anna me intente resistir pero Gerdad me abrazo fuertemente se quitó su bata de dormir y me la puso e inicio a frotarme los brazos supongo para que entrara en calor, realmente no sentía frio nunca me ha molestado, pero eso no importaba lo importante era mi hermana, vi como Kai la recostaba presiono su pecho, y entendí que le estaba dando RCP había leído un poco de esto y apenas me venía acordando, de la frustración mas lagrimas caían sin mi permiso.

Repitió la mismas acciones ya tres veces y no había respuesta de parte de Anna, me acerque un poco cuando Gerda se distrajo, creo que se puso a rezar o algo así, me arrodille a un lado de mi hermana, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin tregua, acaricio su mejilla-Por favor Anna, no me dejes…-Le pido suplico, no sé si me escucho o hayan sido los rezos de Gerda pero mi hermana inicia a toser y escupe toda el agua que se había tragado, mire a Kai no salían las palabras de mi boca pero intentaba trasmitirle mi gratitud, abrase desesperada a mi hermanita, estaba completamente helada, sus labios estaban casi morados y la pequeña tranquilidad que tenía desapareció al instante.

A mis espaldas escucho unos gritos acusadores y después los pasos acercándose a nosotras.

-ELSA PERO QUE HAS HECHO…-Estoy segura que ese fue mi padre, apenas y pude levantar la vista sentí como me era arrebatada mi hermana.

-Esta helada…-Esa fue mi madre, me pare como resorte y vi que ella tenía abrasada a Anna era la primera vez que los veía preocupados, aunque no sé si realmente lo hayan estado, porque vi que no traían sus piyamas si no ropa diaria creo que antes de ir a ver qué pasaba se tomaron su tiempo de arreglarse, claro los señores Arendelle tiene que ser perfectos todo el maldito tiempo, me dio igual eso, no me importe en ese momento, solo agradecí que Kai y Gerdad si llegaron rápido.

-Mama… Anna y yo estaba…-Quise explicar lo que había ocurrido, pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando fui cayado por una fuerte cachetada que me propino mi padre, termine perdiendo el equilibro y caí al suelo, abrí lo más que pude mis ojos no cabía en mi asombro por lo ocurrido inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla estoy segura que en ese momento se podía ver la mano de mi padre marcada, sentía como punzaba mire a mis padres confundida, se veían furiosos más que nada, Kai y Gerdad a diferencia de ellos si estaban preocupados tanto por Anna como por lo que acababa de hacer mi padre.

-KAI PREPAAR EL AUTO DE INMEDIATO…-Ordeno histérico mi padre, Kai estaba paralizado, al no tener respuesta inmediata enfureció mas a mi padre –QUE NO HAS ESCUCHADO INUTIL

Era raro que mi padre insultara a las personas, Kai también se veía confundido pero acato la orden, dirigiendo sea la cochera, mi madre corrió hacia la casa yo la quise seguir, parándome rápidamente-Mama espera-Mi madre parecía no escucharme seguía caminado se adentró a la enorme mansión, desesperada sin soltar a Anna se dirigió al armario donde guardaban los abrigos que estaba cercas de la puerta principal vi como inútilmente intentaba ponerse un abrigo teniendo solo una mano libre-Mama!-Me acerque para ayudarla, y lo único que obtuve fue que me empujara o medio un puñetazo no se me dolió mucho el pecho donde me fio el golpe, nuevamente perdí el equilibro termine dentro del armario golpeándome con unas cajas, contuve un grito no quería angustiar más a mi madre ya estaba bastante alterada que no se daba cuenta lo que hacía, bueno eso quise creer, la mire desde abajo quitándome algunas cosas de encima e intente sonreírle pero apenas y la vi, el miedo me invadido borre mi sonrisa, su mirada era entre tétrica y un toque de odio nunca antes la había visto así.-Estoy bien mad…-Loe que me dijo me dejo completamente paralizada.

-Me importa muy poco si estás bien, por tu culpa tu hermana está a punto de morir…-Me lo dijo con una frialdad que no conocía de ella, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, mi respiración era irregular, no podía respirar sentía que el aire abandonaba mi cuerpo.-¿Estarás feliz de por fin desacerté de ella?

-¿Qué?, no yo… fue un accidente, yo…-Intentaba explicar más era muy intimidante la mirada de mi madre.

-Eres un maldito mostró igual que tu padre…-Su rostro era inexpresivo al igual que su voz, cada palabra que dijo lo sentí como si clavara un millón de alfileres en mi pecho, sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se iniciaron a aguadar pase saliva amargamente e intente aclarar mi garganta para hablar lo más claro posible.

-Ma…-Apena y me anime a hablar escuche la gruesa voz de mi padre.

-IDUN!-Se acercó a mi madre, se retaron con la mirada por unos segundos, hubo completo silencio yo los miraba completamente confundida, no entendía lo que pasaba ya me sentía culpable y con las palabras que me acabo de decir mi madre no me ayudaban de mucho a lo contraria confirmaban mi culpabilidad.

Mi madre se iba a atrever a decir algo antes que pudiera mi padre le dio una bofetada, alzo la vos y endureció sus facciones-Sera mejor que te calles y no vuelvas a tocar a Elsa!-Iba a protestar, pero nuevamente mi padre sele adelanto ya en un tono de voz más prudente- Ya le he dado una reprimenda…- Mi madre endureció más las expresiones de su rostro.

-Solo una cachetada, cuando ha intentado matar a Anna! …-Decía indignada e histérica.

-Estoy seguro que la única culpable aquí eres tú y esa bastarda…-Mi madre le iba a dar una cachetada a mi padre, rápido la detuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca se notaba que mi presionaba con fuerza por los gestos de dolor que hacia mi madre.-Sera mejor que dejes de lado tus estúpidos reclamos si realmente te importa la vida de… tu hija-Resignada y con desprecio mi madre se suelta del agarre y sale de la casa azotando la puerta, mi progenitor antes de seguirla me dedica una mirada de desprecio.

Con calma toma el picaporte de la puerta, sin mirarme con un tono de voz severo- En cuando llegue te quiero en mi despacho…-Seguía en el suelo junto con ese montón de cajas, me dolía todo absolutamente todo, no sabía que era más hiriente recibir golpes o todo ese palabrerío.-TE E HABLADO ELSA.

-Si padre…-Le respondí sin mucho ánimo intentando contener mis lágrimas, escucho como abre la puerta y después se vuelve a cerrar, el ruido del auto se fue minimizando poco a poco hasta quedar un completo silencio, respire profundo, me quede en el mismo lugar realmente no tenía ganas de levantarme no era como que estuviera cómoda pero simplemente no tenía las energías como para hacerlo.

Nuevamente respire, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mordí mi labio inferior, el respirar me era difícil, inhalaba, exhalaba repetía la misma acción una y otra vez, aun así no sentía que el oxígeno legara a mis pulmones, el labio me temblaba, las lágrimas caían tal cual regadera sin poderlas detener lleve mis manos a mi cara, mi respiración era rápida e irregular, me estaba hiperventilando.

-Mi niña-Veo como Gerda se asoma preocupada, se arrodilla a un lado mío, me abrasa fuerte, agradecía que se haya quedado.-Tranquila, todo está bien, tranquila…

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida o como había llegue a mi habitación. Abro lentamente los ojos estoy tapada hasta el cuello si moverme mucho, giro un poco mi cabeza y veo el reloj de pikachu que esta sobre el buro a un lado de mi cama marca las ocho y media de la mañana, menos mal que era domingo, y aun así ya era bastante tarde siempre me tenía que levantar a las seis de la mañana para entrenar y bla bla, era extraño no me importaba que en cualquier momento mi padre podría entra a mi cuarto gritando y reclamando que aun siguiera en la cama. Me concentro en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, pienso en todo lo que paso ayer, en ¿cómo estará Anna?, ¿porque mi madre actuó así?, no se tenía un sinfín de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Escucho como abren con brusquedad la puerta principal y eso que estoy en el segundo piso, después escucho mormullos que de un momento a otro se convierte n en gritos, reclamos y hasta amenazas, creo que se arrojaron cosas había un reverendo caos.

Me pongo en posición fetal escondo mi cabeza debajo de mi almohada para disminuir el ruido y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan, nuevamente me quede dormida, siento como alguien me habla cariñosamente a lo lejos, tocan mi hombro y me quitan la almohada de la cabeza, entre abro los ojos por la intensidad de luz en la habitación, suelto un bostezo e inicio a tallar mis ojos y por fin veo a Gerda con una amplia sonrisa, me siento en la cama.

-Buenos días mi niña, hoy a dormido bastante…¿ha descansado?-Decía mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Buenos días…-Veo de reojo el reloj de pikachu, ya son las diez con quince sé que mi padre debe de estar furioso, mas no me importa, evado las preguntas.-Anna, anna ¿Cómo está?

-Mi niña, lamento decirle que no se nada, llegaron sus padres muy alterados y no nos han dicho nada, Kai los llevo al hospital pero no entro con ellos los espero en el auto, lo siento.-Decía con melancolía, agachando su mirada.

-Está bien gracias Gerda…-Digo desanimada.

-Bien, no tarde pequeña su padre y madre ya la esperan para desayunar-Abro los ojos como platos, miro confundida a Gerda, ello levanta los hombros en señas que ella tampoco entendía la situación, era raro ya que usualmente solo Anna y yo desayunamos en el enorme comedor, mi madre pedía que le llevaran la comida a su cuarto y mi padre salía a la oficina desde muy temprano, esto me preocupo mucho, corrí a mi armario me quite la piyama y me puse un vestido azul, con un saquito del mismo color (la misma ropa que usaba en la película cuando era niña), unos zapatos negros a decir verdad vestía un tanto formal como para alguien de mi edad, pero según mi padre "los Arendelle siempre tenemos que estar presentables".

Gerada me ayudo a peinarme, haciéndome una trenza y dejándome flequillo.- Listo-En cuando dijo esto salí corriendo baje lo más rápido posible las escaleras, cuando estuve frente a la gran puerta del comedor me detuve y calme mi respiración, abrí de par en par la puerta. Mis padres estaba sentados de un extremo a otro de la mesa, nunca entender para que la mesa tenía que ser tan larga supongo que mide unos seis metros o tal vez más, camino al centro de esta, Kai se acerca y recorre la silla para que me siente, miro de un lado a otro, unos metros me separan de mis padres, ambos se miraban furiosos, retándose con las miradas apenas y apartaban sus miradas para ver sus platos. Gerda me sirvió de comer un plato con verduras cocidas y un vaso con jugo de betabel, supongo, la miro indignada, regularmente suelo desayunar un plato de cereal con leche o sándwiches de nutella con leche. La miro y ella hace un leve gesto señalando a mi padre, comprendo por qué me ha servido eso, respiro profundo y resignada tomo el tenedor clavándolo en una zanahoria. A él no le gusta que coma dulces o chátara como él le dice a toda la comida deliciosa. Es la primera vez que desayunamos casi todos juntos, solo hacía falta Anna.

-Buenos días Elsa, por lo visto olvidas tus modales con facilidad.-Me recrimino con sarcasmo mi padre.

-Buenos días padre-Lo mire sin expresión alguna- Buenos días madre.-La miro forzando una sonrisa, solo me gane un gesto de desprecio de su parte.

La miro detenidamente, tenía un moretón cercas del ojo, unas grandes ojeras, el cabello lo llevan sujeto en un elaborado peinado, blusa de cuillo de tortuga con mangas largas de color violeta, pantalón de vestir negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, miro a mi padre traía un traje negro, playera blanca corbata roja, zapatos bien lustrados, peinado de lado tan pulcro como siempre.

-Creí haberte dicho que en cuando llegara quería verte en mi despacho-Decía sin verme, mientras sacaba su celular.

-¿Qué?, si lo sé, y lo siento-Intente excusarme vagamente-pero, no pude dormir bien… y ¿Cómo esta Anna?-Era lo único que me importaba saber cómo se encontraba o mejor dicho dónde estaba mi hermana.

Mi madre aventó el cubierto a la mesa, obteniendo la atención de todos.-O h pero mira que eres una gran hipócrita, pero como se dice de tal palo tal astilla…-Escupía con desprecio, frunciendo cada vez más el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?, ¿quiero sabes cómo está mi hermana? O ¿Dónde está?...

-CALLATE-Se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos empuñadas, provocando que diera un respingo, mi padre se levantó de su silla tranquilamente con una mirada severa.

-Idun, creí haber sido claro…

Movió los labios dispuesta a protestar y nuevamente tuvieron una pelea de miradas así estuvieron por unos segundos y después mi madre sin decir nada más se fue, mi padre hizo lo mismo pero antes me recordó que teníamos una charla pendiente.

Asi estuvo por una semana nos sentábamos todos a desayunar, comer y cenar "conviviendo en familia", lo peor de todo es que en ese tiempo nadie sabia darme razón de Anna, mi madre o mejor dicho Idun me prohibió rotundamente llamarle mama en una de su ya muy constantes ataques de histeria, cada que me veía me recordaba y culpaba del accidente, soy consciente que es mi culpa, pero yo no lo hice a propósito como ella me lo recriminaba, una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, respiro profundo.

-Sé que puedes Elsa…-Me alentaba Ariel la maestra y entrenadora de natación, no le preste atención seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, una semana del accidente y no sabía nada de Anna. Una peli-negar se pone enfrente de mí y me da un golpe en la frente obteniendo mi atención.

-Auch…

-Oh, lo siento princesita de hielo, ¿te lastime?-La mire de mala gana por su sarcasticidad, mientras me sobaba en donde me había golpeado.

- Melody…-Le recrimino la pelirroja que era su madre, me tomo de sorpresa cuando me entere, ya tenía alrededor de seis años conociéndola y apenas hace un par de meses me entero que es hija de mi entrenadora.

-Mama, solo te estoy ayudando.

-Se supone que tú deberías de estar en las bancas del público.-digo sin ánimos.

-Oye deberías de ser más agradecida princesita…

-Melody, ya basta, Elsa tiene que concentrarse esta es la última competencia de la temporada.

-Puff, bien te daré tregua temporal-Antes de irse me revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

Ariel, me tomo de los hombros y me miraba con una sonrisa sincera, se disculpó por la familiaridad que me trataba la azabache, le sonreí de medio lado negando-No importa-Digo restándole importancia.

Me pongo en posición como los demás competidores, respiro profundo, miro aterrada el agua siento como las piernas se me ponen de gelatina recuerdo la noche del accidenté como se fragmento el hilo, como Anna caí ante mis ojos, respiraba forzadamente, a lo lejos escuche el silbato después el chapoteo del agua, veía como los demás competidores se alejaban y yo solo me quede paralizada, escuchaba murmullos me importaron un bledo, salí corriendo a los vestidores a los pocos segundos llegaron Ariel y Melody la pelinegra solo me abrazo mientras yo intentaba regular mi respiración.

Al llegar a casa Kai me dijo que mi padre tuvo que salir y no regresaría dentro de cuatro días, eso fue un gran alivio para mí, no me libraría de sus reclamos por haber quedado en último lugar y mi mal desempeño pero mínimo se aplazaría, mi madre en esos días salía desde temprano y no regresaba hasta la noche.

Otros cuatro días pasaron se suponía que mi padre llegaría en la noche. Sin mucho apuro recojo mis libros del escritorio, ya todos mis demás compañeros salieron del salón y me dispongo a hacer lo mismo.

-Hasta el lunes señorita Belle-Me despido de mi maestra de literatura.

-Oh espera Elsa.

-¿si?-Me detengo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hoy es tu competencia de patinaje, ¿cierto?-Me mira sonriente, yo solo asiento.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?-Levanto los hombros en señal que me daba igual, llevaba más de una semana sin saber nada de mi hermana, mi culpabilidad iba en aumento con cada día que pasaba, y ni hablar mi fobia a acercarme a alguna alberca agradecía que la temporada de natación haya terminado.-Bien.

Estaba sentada en una banca esperando a ser llamada, enfrente de mi estaba Mulan mi entrenadora de patinaje dándome algunas indicaciones.-Esto solo es el inicio de temporada, así que será un juego para ti.-Asiento y me levanto acercándome a la orilla de la pista, por fin dicen mi nombre, respiro profundo y me lanzo a la pista con gracia, tomo mi posición al centro, espero a que suene la música e inicio a sonar _Into a Fantasy - Alexander Rybak,_ tomo vuelo para empezar con interpretación, cada maniobra, salto, acrobacia, giros todo lo ejecutaba con perfección, hasta que miro al público y por un instante creí ver a mi hermana, volví a mira en esa dirección pero no estaba, sacudí mi cabeza y me intente concentrar de nuevo, y ahora escuche un grito que decía mi nombre, desconcentrándome por completo.

Y nuevamente me empezó a dar un ataque de hiperventilación, mire al público sin dejar de patinar, regularmente en todas las competencia que eh tenido Anna siempre había asistido a diferencia de mis padres que siempre tenía alguna escusa por la cual no podrían asistir. Me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Belle, también estaban Ariel y Melody después vi a Mulan, e intente calmarme.

Esa maldita canción no se ni por que la elegí, no me identificaba para nada, mi situación actual era todo lo contraria a lo que decía, solo reflexionar la canción me recordó el accidente, Anna, las promesas que el hice, de que siempre estaríamos juntas, que jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño y que siempre cuidaría de ella, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Los recuerdo de esa noche me seguían atormentando sin tregua alguna, las palabras que me había dicho mi madr-Idun, di un salto junto con una pirueta, cerré los ojos para calmarme lo único que conseguí fue recordar el momento cuando me lanzo al armario y cada palabra que me dijo, abrí los ojos desesperada para borrar esa imágenes perdiendo toda la concentración, al terminar la pirueta no caí bien e inevitablemente termine de cara en el frio hielo, escuche el grito de todos quise pararme, pero no pude una fuerte punzada en el tobillo me lo impidió así que solo me deje caer en el hielo, escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Melody, a Mulan alentándome, pero solo me deje rendir, ya no tenía sentido.

Estaba en la enfermería no decía nada solo miraba con gran interés el techo mientras terminaba de vendar mi tobillo.

-Estará bien, solo necesitas reposar por una semana- Decía un hombre bastante alto, castaño, oji-azul, se acercó a Belle y le plato un beso muy cariñoso en los labios, desvíe mi mirada, me sentí algo incomoda, era raro para mi ver ese tipo de muestras de afecto.

-Gracias Adam, ¿cómo te sientes Elsa?

-Quiero irme-Respondí fríamente.

-Oye niña te han hecho una pregunta-Se dirigió a mi levantando el tono de su voz, solo lo ignore y me senté en la cama.

-Está bien, calma Adam-Le dijo muy melosa agarrándolo de los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla, puse los ojos en blanco.-Elsa ya hablamos a tu casa, nos respondió una mejer, Gerda si no mal me equivoco, dijo que ninguno de tus padres se encontraban y ella no puede venir por ti ya que no sabe dónde queda esta escuela-Ignore cada palabra que me dijo, apenas y apoye mi pie en el piso sentí una fuerte punzada.

-Que haces niña-Me pregunto molesto el hombre.

-Me iré yo sola, aunque Gerda supiera donde queda la escualo no sabe manejar, mi padre llegara de su viaja hasta la noche, Idun de igual forma se sale tos el día obligando a Kai que la lleve, así que yo puedo ingeniármelas para llegar a mi casa.-Dije sin nada de tacto mientras los miraba con indiferencia, iba a hacer otro intento por bajarme de la cama cuando sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Discúlpate princesita.-Me amenaza con su puño en alto la peli-negra, atrás de ella la miraban incrédulas Ariel y Mulan, realmente nadie sabía que esa chica y yo ya teníamos bastante tiempo de conocernos por ello la familiaridad con la que me trataba.

-Hum-Respire profundo, mire a Belle y Adam pero antes que pudiera decir algo el castaño se me adelanto.

-Niña, sé que debes de pasar por una situación difícil, pero a tu hermana no le agradaría que su "heroína" tuviera ese comportamiento.

-Y usted que sabe de mi hermana.

-Elsa, la mayoría aquí conocen a esa inquieta, siempre estaba metida en líos…-El oji-azul suavizo el tono de su voz mire a mi alrededor y vi como asentía, iba a protestar reclamarle, pero como si ese castaño supiera lo que iba a decir se adelantó.-Y creme se mejor que nadie en esta habitación la situación que estas atravesando… -Así que are un trato contigo, no seas grosera con las personas que se preocupan por ti y yo te llevara mañana con tu hermana.

-¿Qué?-Abro los ojos como platos, sin caber en mi asombro.

-Sí, tu hermana está internada en mi hospital…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿que tal?<p>

¿dudas? ¿quejas? ¿sugerencias? ¿algo?

P.D: Lo vuelvo a repetir la publicación de esta historia es ménsula.

NaomyRO22 OffLine


End file.
